Fallen Wounds
by Synthae
Summary: Kiba's pack has fainted and Kiba is the only one standing wondering why he didn't faint as well. R&R flames are welcome.


CD: Ok this is the first Wolf's Rain fic I have done so far. I think it's pretty good. But hey that's just me.  
  
Akumu: (My demon wolf friend) (Comes up and sits next to CD)  
  
CD: Ok.... I'll get the disclaimer done. (Don't ask how I knew what he said) Sigh I DO NOT OWN ANY SORT OF WOLF'S RAIN! NOT THE STORY AND NOT THE MUSIC! THE MUSIC BELONGS TO YOKO KANNO AND THE SHOW BELONGS TO BONES! THE CREATERS OF COWBOY BEBOP AND OTHER ANIME... Well that's said and done. Akumu, are you ready to listen and watch?  
  
Akumu: (Ears perk up)  
  
CD: I think that's a yes.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Fallen Wounds: Chapter 1  
  
Kiba watched as Tsume, Toboe, and Hige fainted to the ground in this blood forsaken forest they were in. He ran towards them and looked up, down and all over. He didn't see or smell anything but the dried up blood higher in the trees.  
  
He sat down next to them still wondering why. Why didn't he faint? Why didn't he see or smell this coming?  
  
The answer was still unknown. He didn't know what to do. It has been months since Darcia had fallen to his death and the flower maiden had been long gone. They were still in search for paradise. But without the flower beacon it would be rough to find. They knew the end of all living creatures would soon follow but when?  
  
Kiba sat there pondering what to do when came from a good fifty feet away, he heard something move. His ears perked up and his eyes followed as he traced the sound. He jumped up into his wolf form when he sensed someone or something was behind him. He jumped around to see a young women dressed in a long black robe and cloak tied with a silver chain. Her hood was covering her and Kiba couldn't see her face.  
  
Kiba snarled as she walked towards him. She paused. "Do not be alarmed young wolf. I come only to help. I carry no weapon and my power is at its least."  
  
He allowed her to come forward but he still growled.  
  
"Your friends are in danger if they stay in this state any longer." The young women proceeded. "If you don't recover the cure soon. I'm afraid they will all die." She walked over to each of the wolves and gave them a small amount of energy.  
  
Shocked as Kiba was he said, "What can I do?"  
  
The women put her hands together and reopened them to reveal a floating orb. The orb shined like the sun. Kiba squinted his eyes but reopened them to full length when the light decreased to a small light not so strong. The women spoke. "The forest miles away hold's the cure. The black sapphire is the only way to cure them." The orb was revealing this all to Kiba. "The road will lead you to pearls you may not survive from." She closed her hands again and reopened them to reveal the orb was gone. "Are you willing to do this?" She asked the confused looking wolf.  
  
"Yes! I must or they will die. Just tell me how to get there." Kiba announced.  
  
The women sighed. "If you are sure you can do this. Fine. I shall give you a small gift. But you must use it wisely. If it is not then you and your friends will perish." She went into a small pouch at her waste and pulled out a small black onyx gem. She went over to the wolf and put the gem into his hand. "Use it wisely." She whispered and closed Kiba's hand.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh and one more thing before you go. I do ask of you a favor. Please take with you my daughter and Yugure. Her wolf companion."  
  
"I am afraid I do not understand." He said with a puzzled look.  
  
"She will not be a burden. She will stop at a town you will pass on your way. I only wish for her protection." With that the women called out her daughter. "Maya."  
  
A young girl jumped down from the top of the tree's and landed on her feet. She wore black boots, black pants, a sleeveless white shirt, and a chain around her neck that had a miniature bottle that held a small wolf claw inside. "Yes mother." The girl spoke.  
  
"Go with this young wolf here." She looked over to Kiba. "And take Yugure with you. You will stay at a town where your brother is staying."  
  
"Why must I go with him? May I just travel alone? Of course I'll have Yugure with me but may I just go alone?"  
  
"I would prefer if you did go with him. Only for your protection. You know what's out there. You remember because you have that scar on your arm." The women noticed her daughter start to rub her arm slightly but stopped. Now get Yugure and please hurry before it notices."  
  
"Alright. Please, don't let anything happen to them while I'm gone."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Okay." She smiled and then turned towards Kiba who was puzzled by all this. "This way. I need to go get a few items." She turned and jumped off.  
  
Her mother sighed. And Kiba asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
The women look up. "Nothing. It's just that I'm worried. If they get her the end of the world will come. She has a special gift and I want her to be protected. Please take her with you and you better hurry or your friends won't make it. "  
  
Kiba looked at her puzzled. Then he realized that if he didn't hurry soon, he will surely be alone, again. He nodded and jumped off in the direction the girl went.  
  
He must have been traveling for about fifteen minutes before he caught up with her. She was wearing a black trench coat with a small black bag over her shoulder, and Kiba guessed he saw Yugure sitting next to her. Yugure was odd. He was a wolf but a strange one. He was a black wolf with four tails and a strange red marking on his front left leg. His eyes were icy blue and he had a scar going down one of the eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Haven't you've ever seen a wolf like this before? Considering you are a wolf and all I assumed you knew things like this." Maya spoke up.  
  
Kiba just closed his eyes for a moment. Then reopened them. "How did you know?"  
  
"I could smell it all over you. Now let's go. The sooner I see my brother, the better."  
  
They left it at that. Kiba didn't want to waste any time asking questions when his pack was in danger. They all jumped off. Maya knew this forest better than anyone, even her mother, so she was in the lead with Yugure and Kiba to follow...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CD: I just love it when I leave cliff hangers.   
  
Akumu: uses telepathy (Why do you have to?)  
  
CD: I like leaving everyone puzzled.  
  
Akumu: -.-'  
  
CD: Please R&R. And flames are welcome. I learn from flames.   
  
PS: PLEASE READ MY OTHER FIC'S TO!!! EVEN MY ONES IN THE USSER ACCOUNT: ANIME WORLD CONTROL UNITS. YOU WILL FIND THE ACCOUNT IN MY FAVEORITE AUTHORS! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT OR DAY OR WHAT EVER TIME YOU HAPPENS TO BE READING THIS!   
  
Akumu: (sayonara) 


End file.
